


You Were Mine

by samajama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajama/pseuds/samajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry celebrate their anniversary in a hotel room in Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My friends yelled, "WRITE HOTEL SEX FIC!" and so this happened.
> 
> Title innocently stolen from Harry's mouth as seen [here](http://hopelesslydevotedtolou.tumblr.com/post/29733122861/what-was-your-favorite-ride-at-universal-you).  
> This is a work of _fiction_ and I do not own nor am I associated with One Direction or their affiliates.

"See you guys later," Liam calls after the boys, throwing them a wink.

Louis laughs as he pulls Harry into their hotel room.  He falls back onto the king sized bed, pulling Harry with him.  "So," Louis says, kissing his temple.  "What do you want to do to celebrate tonight?"

"Celebrate?" asks Harry, a perplexed expression.

Louis frowns.  "Did you...forget?"  He pauses.  "Our anniversary?"

"Oh!"  Harry chuckles.  "No, of course not, but I didn't think we'd be able to go out and celebrate.  I mean, it's hard enough to go out when we're home; you really think we're going to be able to go out in Chicago and no one's going to notice?"

"Well..." Louis starts.

"Well, nothing.  I'm right and you know it."

He hums in agreement before saying, "Well, I mean, it's not like it has to look like a date or anything.  I mean, can't two friends go out to dinner together?"

Harry shoots him an incredulous look.  "Yeah, but it's our two year anniversary.  Are you saying you want to go out to dinner, sit in a restaurant, and be completely platonic for two hours?  Because I don't."

"No," says Louis.  "Though, we're _never_ completely platonic in public, Haz, come on."

"That's certainly true enough," Harry giggled, leaning over to kiss Louis.  He barely brushed their lips together before taking Louis bottom lip between his teeth.  He teasingly nipped at it until Louis's laughter shook them apart.

"Stop that," he says, poking Harry's stomach.  Harry sticks out his tongue in reply.  Louis takes advantage of the opportunity, and surges forward.  He sucks Harry's tongue into his mouth, making him whimper below him.

He releases his tongue and presses his own into Harry's mouth, licking along his tongue and behind his teeth.  Harry loses himself in the kiss for a moment and pushes Louis off to say, "Okay, okay.  We need to stop or we're never going to go out."

Louis sighs.  "Fine."  Harry chastely kisses him once more.

"We'll have plenty of time later," he says with a wink.  Louis beams.

"So are we going to dinner or what?"

Harry hums.  "Actually, I was thinking maybe we could order room service."

"You're a genius!"  Louis grabs the phone and dials the kitchen downstairs.  He unceremoniously orders them burgers and fries, making Harry roll his eyes.  He adds on that he'd also like strawberries and champagne for dessert before hanging up.

"Because _that_ doesn't sound suspicious at all."

"What, I can't order dessert?" Lou winks.  Harry scoffs at him, causing Louis to wink again and pin him to the bed.  "Come on, say it was a good idea," he says while tickling Harry's sides.

He bursts out laughing, "Fine!  It was a fine idea!  St- stop that!"  His giggles die down as Louis relents.  He remains straddled across Harry's lap, trapping him to the bed, though.  "Aren't you going to let me get up?"  Louis shakes his head.  "Why not?"

"The food won't be here for an hour," he smiles.  "Want an appetizer?"

Harry rolls his eyes affectionately.  "Too cheesy."

"I'll give you 'too cheesy.'"  Louis kisses along his jawline, eventually nipping at his earlobe.  He noses Harry's head to the side so he has ample room to work on his neck.  Louis licks a stripe along the column of his neck along his pulse point.

He scratches his teeth along the same spot and then kisses it gently.  He nips at the spot again and suckles at the skin.  Harry releases a breathy moan, encouraging him.  Louis sucks harder on the tender section of skin and jerks his hips down, pressing their erections together.

Harry moans again and turns his head, cutting off Louis's access to his neck.  "What are you doing?  That was gonna be a good one," Louis says, nosing along his jaw.

"I don't think anyone's going to be happy about a massive hickey in plain sight on my neck, Lou."

Louis sighs exasperatedly, " _Fine_."  He smirks deviously and tugs on the hem on Harry's shirt.  He breaks the kiss and pulls Harry's shirt over his head.  Louis leans over again and kisses down Harry's neck, sucking on his collar bone lightly.  He drops kisses down his sternum and across his chest.  He takes Harry's nipple in his mouth and laps at it, making him whimper again.

Louis drags his teeth down Harry's ribcage and kisses his stomach.  He works he way back up Harry's other side, returning to his mouth.

Louis licks along Harry's bottom lip and sucks it in his mouth. Harry gives Louis's top lip the same treatment.

Louis releases his hold to moan in Harry's mouth. Harry takes the opportunity to flip him on his back. He pushes Louis's legs farther apart with his knees, continuing to kneel between his legs. Harry drags his hips along next to Louis's pulling another delicious moan from him.

He starts to pull at Louis's t-shirt when there's a knock at the door. "Room service!"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Harry mumbles. Louis chuckles and shoos Harry off of him. The fully clothed boy walks to the door, grabbing his wallet from the dresser on the way.

He opens the door for the food. "Here's your room service, Mr. Tomlinson."

"Thanks," Louis says under the scrutiny. He can see the other man taking in his rumpled appearance: the red lips, mussed hair and clothes, oh yeah, and (the man flushed slightly) he still had a raging hard on. Louis shifts his legs, though his pants are doing nothing to conceal it. _Fuck it,_ he thinks. He pulls forty bucks out of his wallet and hands it to the waitstaff. "You didn't see anything." 

"I don't know what you're talking about, man," he takes the money.

"Good."

"Have a...good night."

 * * * * *

After they finish their dinner, Louis tops off their glasses of champagne and holds his glass out.  "To us," he toasts.

"To us," Harry agrees.  They clink glasses and take a sip.

Harry's tongue darts out to lick the remnants off his lips.  Louis tracks the movement, and leans forward to repeat the action with his own tongue, coaxing Harry's mouth open. They kiss lazily for a moment; Louis reaches behind him for the tray of strawberries.

He breaks the kiss and grabs one.  He holds it out for Harry who bites into it delicately.  "Mmm," he says as some of the strawberry's juices leak down his chin.  Louis chuckles softly, placing the rest of the berry back on the tray.  He wipes the trail of juice with his finger and licks it off.

Harry's eyes are watching him intently.  He picks up his own strawberry now, holding it out for Louis.

He bites into the strawberry's flesh as Harry did, and now he too had sweet red juice running down his chin.  Harry scooches closer and licks it off Louis's chin.  He laughs and pulls Harry's face upward so they're eye-to-eye.  Louis smiles softly and kisses Harry again.

He presses a few chaste kisses and then licks at the seam of Harry's lips.  Harry's mouth is pliant under Louis's tongue and opens willingly.  He slides their tongues together licking into his mouth.  Louis pulls back and laughs, "You taste like strawberry."

"So do you."  Harry noses along Louis's jaw.  He climbs onto the other boy's lap and gently presses him so they're lying down again.  They kiss lazily again, hands trailing along each other's waists.  Harry presses their hips together, and they moan in unison.  Harry breaks the kiss to press his forehead against Louis's and mumbles, "We're overdressed."

Louis smiles into a quick kiss and then leans back to pull off his shirt.  He pats Harry's thigh so he'll shift off of him.  The two take the opportunity to slide off their pants and underwear before resuming their positions.  Harry presses a ferocious kiss to his lips and drags their cocks alongside one another, his breath catching.

He fists his hand around both of them, making Louis groan at the increased friction.  Their kiss becomes more teeth and tongues than lips and caresses.  Harry jerks his hips forward, keeping them in a steady rhythm.  Harry breaks their kiss this time.

He nibbles his way down Louis's neck and chest, lingering near his collar bone sucking to the point of bruising.  He licks over the sensitive skin and grazes his teeth there.  He sucks at Louis's tender skin until he's sure it'll leave a mark.  Harry kisses the spot and slides down Louis's body.

"You know that's going to leave a hickey, right?" Louis asks.

Harry chuckles, "That was kind of the point."  Louis rolls his eyes fondly down at his boyfriend, who is continuing down his body.  He peppers his body with kisses until he's settled between Lou's legs.  He nips gently at his thighs, making him spread his legs further to give Harry more room.

He licks his palm and starts stroking Louis slowly.  He circles the thumb over the head and strokes a few more times until Louis pleads, " _Please_."

"Please, what?"

"I need your mouth.  Please, Harry, _please_."  Harry smiles into Louis's thigh and presses a brief kiss there. 

"Of course."  Louis sits up quickly and pulls Harry toward him for a kiss.  He tangles his hand in his curls as he licks along his lips.  He presses one last kiss to his forehead before lying back down.

Harry flattens his tongue and licks swiftly along the underside of Louis's cock.  He twirls his tongue around the head and sucks there.  He backs off, mouths down his dick and licks up once again.

He takes Louis back in his mouth completely sinks down.  Harry places an arm over his hips as they start to buck upward.  He hums a short laugh around Louis's cock before he starts sucking in a new rhythm.

Harry slowly takes more of Louis into his mouth, until he's tickling the back of his throat.  He glances up to see Louis's head thrown back on the pillow.  He's fisting the sheets in one hand and blindly grabbing for Harry with the other.  When his hand reaches Harry's head, he sucks a deep breath from his nose and lowers himself on Louis again.

He swallows around his boyfriend's dick and finally releases he hold on his hips.  Louis shallowly lifts his hips.  Harry pulls back and meets him on the next thrust.  They continue with Louis fucking himself into Harry's mouth like this until Louis begins thrusting sporadically.

"Oh, fuck, Harry.  Fuck, I'm gonna come," he whines.  Harry urges him on with his mouth and Louis comes quickly.  Harry continues sucking him gently through his orgasm before pulling off with a soft 'pop.'  Louis smiles down at him.  "C'mere."

Louis pulls Harry up toward by his arms.  He ends up straddling his waist as he's pulled down for another kiss.  Harry plants his hands on either side of Louis's head and lowers himself onto his elbows while Louis holds him closer by the nape of his neck. 

The boys kiss frantically and Louis mumbles, "I taste good on you."  Harry rolls his eyes and goes to kiss him again.  Louis turns his head, though, "Nope, get off."

"What?"  He ignored Harry and gently pushes him off of his lap.  Louis kneels beside him and leaves a kiss on his shoulder.  He shifts behind him and presses his chest to Harry's back.  He nibbles at the spot where his neck meets his shoulder, kissing down his back.

Harry leans forward so he's leaning on his forearms again.  Louis kisses Harry's back once more before reaching over the nightstand for their lube and condoms, so he wouldn't have to leave again.

He returns to Harry's ass and drops a trail of kisses down his crack.  He spreads his cheeks and dips his tongue over Harry's hole.  Harry clenches and whimpers as Louis returns his tongue to the same spot.  He licks at him, opening him up with his tongue.  Louis slides his tongue in, feeling Harry tense around him as he hears him moaning from the other end of the bed.

Louis feels himself half-hard again and grabs the bottle of lube he'd tossed aside.  He drips some onto his fingers, warming it up, before circle Harry's entrance again with his finger this time.  "Please, Lou, come on," whimpers Harry, pressing back into Louis's finger.

He obliges, sliding his first digit in.  They both whine at the intrusion and Harry is already whisper, "More, please," while rocking back on Louis's finger.   Louis removes his finger and replaces it with two.  He crooks them to rubs along his prostate.  Harry smothers his face and screams into his pillow.

Louis removes his fingers again and kisses the small of his back.  "Stop that; I want to hear you."

Harry lifts his head in a shallow nod as Louis uncaps the lube again.  He refreshes his fingers, rubbing them together before sliding back in.  "More, baby, please.  I want _you_."

Louis pushes a third finger inside.  "Soon, okay?  I'm not ready yet."  Harry grunts a noise of understand and pulls off Louis's fingers.  He turns around, facing Louis.  He cups his boyfriend's jaw and kisses his gently.  He lets his hand slide down his chest and grabs Louis's slowly hardening cock.

He strokes him, feeling him grow harder under his touch.  The thought brings a smile to his face, and he pulls Louis in for another kiss.  With Louis fully hard again, he grabs the condoms from where Louis left them earlier and rolls one onto him.  Harry then pulls the two of them backward so they flop back on the bed.

Louis straddles Harry's hips and uses his leverage to flip them over.  Harry readjusts himself so he's now over Louis's legs instead of between them.  He scoots himself forward, and locks onto Louis's gaze as he reaches behind him. He grabs a hold of Louis's cock and lines himself before seating himself.  He slowly lowers himself while maintaining eye contact, a smirk on his face.  Once he's taken in as much of Louis he can handle now, he lifts his hips again and slides down swiftly the second time.

Louis's hands come to rest on Harry's hips, while Harry's are braced on his own thighs.  He brings them into a slow, stable rhythm.  "I love you like this, Haz.  I love _you_."

"I love you, too," Harry replies, breaking their rhythm slightly to reaching forward for a kiss.  He rights himself again and continues riding Louis, tension building in his thighs, his arms, his back.  He throws his head back a split second before his comes over Louis's chest, ass clenching over his dick.  Louis joins him a moment later calling out Harry's name.

Harry reaches for some tissues from the nightstand to wipe off Louis's chest.  He lifts himself off of Louis, hissing at the absence he feels.  Louis pulls off the condom, tying it before tossing it in the trash.

He looks over at Harry and pulls him to his chest.  He drops a kiss on his shoulder and the shell of his ear.  "I love you so much, you know."

Harry turns his head slightly, so that he can catch Louis's eye.  "I do know.  And I love you too."  He squeezes the hand of Louis's arm that's draped over his chest and clicks off the lamp.  They slide under the covers and eliminate any space between them.

"Happy anniversary, Louis."

"Happy anniversary, Harry," he whispers, as they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
